


i feel your heart as it beats in time with mine

by oncewewerezombies



Series: Miracrail Month [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Alternia is Terrible, Alternia-Focused, Banter, Boys Being Boys, Cult of the Mirthful Messiahs, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, hemocaste, romance movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncewewerezombies/pseuds/oncewewerezombies
Summary: "You're going to watch an epic of cinema tonight," you inform Gamzee, and he just blinks at you slowly. Purple is slowly shading into his eyes, replacing adolescent lemon and you restrain the urge to hiss, and yank at his finned ear tomakehim pay attention. "And you're going toenjoyit, god damn it."
Relationships: Gamzee Makara & Karkat Vantas, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Miracrail Month [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443997
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	i feel your heart as it beats in time with mine

**Author's Note:**

> Fun/Hobbies: (August 9-16) From slam poetry to romcoms, show these two having a good time!

There are a lot of things in your relationship that need work, but at the same time, Gamzee is willing to go along with what you suggest most of the fucking time. That's probably good for both of you - and society at large. You're uneasily aware of the fact that you're holding a leash made of emotion and sentiment on one of the bigger threats walking Alternia. Gamzee's a nice kid - he _is_ \- but that doesn't mean you're fucking stupid.

He's purpleblooded and a subjugglator in training. He's a follower of the Mirthful Messiahs, and much more fucking idiotically devout than you'd fucking like. But when it comes to religion, it's the one place you haven't been able to make an impact on him. You wouldn't say that he thinks it's more important to him than you, but sometimes you think it comes way too fucking close for your personal liking. 

So all you can do is find ways to smooth him out, keep him tied to the notion that lowbloods are people just as much as those his own caste. Sometimes you talk to Nepeta about it; while on the hand Gamzee doesn't really give a fuck, there might be a time when he'd change his mind. And Equius has always given way too many fucks about how things are, and how they should be according to some very old and possibly not actually deceased highbloods. Who knew with fucking seadwellers? The Empress has been alive for a very, _very_ long fucking time. 

You wonder what Gamzee will look like in a thousand sweeps (big, you think, so _fucking big_ ), assuming he doesn't get his thinkpan-dead self killed as soon as you shuffle off the mortal coil (you don't think somehow, that he'll be the one to die first). As much as you can, you're determined to shore up good memories for the both of you. Maybe he doesn't always agree with you what would be a good time, but he's willing to suffer his way through your interminable library of romance, no matter what his thoughts on the matter are.

Which brings you to this moment, warm and safe in your hive. Crabdad has gone off somewhere despite the weather, probably to eat something small, defenceless and probably scaled. You know he prefers something piscine if he can get his pincers on it. If it's not scaled, it'll be furry but either way, it's not your problem right now. It's cold outside, the winds of Rendember howling around your hive. You're lying on top of a block of ice masquerading as your moirail, with snuggleplanes tucked in around you both in layers, comfortnubs shoved into strategic spots and you've made the decision to turn on your heating devices, despite the cost. It's cold outside. It doesn't need to be cold inside.

"You're going to watch an epic of cinema tonight," you inform Gamzee, and he just blinks at you slowly. Purple is slowly shading into his eyes, replacing adolescent lemon and you restrain the urge to hiss, and yank at his finned ear to _make_ him pay attention. "And you're going to _enjoy_ it, god damn it."

"Sure, bro." Gamzee nuzzles at you sleepily, and you scowl. If he falls asleep during your special screening of the extended director's cut of In Which A Fictional Retelling Of An Actual Nautical Disaster Involving An Epic And Supposedly Unsinkable Ship That Is Somehow Sunk By A Chunk Of Ice, Featuring The Romantic Vacillations Of A Cerulean Seeking To Better Her Station And Yet Somehow Falling In Love With An Oliveblood Despite The Romantic Offerings Of An Indigoblood Throughout The Movie, With Many Drowning Deaths Due To The Catastrophic Sinking Of The Large Recreational Voyage Boat And No Seadwellers To Be Seen For Some Reason Etc, you may actually cull him where he lies. Still. It is a long movie...but that's why you've prepared, with many bowls of snacks and you've even put some bottles of Faygo on the table.

You'd stolen them from Gamzee's hive in the first place, but it's the thought that counts.

"I want you to _watch_ this, I mean it," you say, and your voice quavers shamefully on the last few words as Gamzee hums against your skin. His graspers lie against your belly, tucked under your shirt. You're almost encircled by the height of him, held close as you fumble for the control-tablet so you can order the moviegrub to play, and start this paledate off properly. You shift, he grunts softly and you reach for the grubcorn on the table, before offering him a chance to lip a few popped curlednels from your palm before you eat the rest yourself. 

"Mmhmm, a brother gets your motherfucking righteous flow here, my best and palest invertebrother," he chuckles softly and you elbow him in the ribs in revenge. Asshole. He exhales pained and amused in your ear and shifts a bit to pull you up closer against him as an ethereal female voice vocalises the notes of the theme song over actual clips of the original recreational voyage boat leaving the harbour. "Motherfucker, you know you got the most pointiest frond-hinges?" While you're gaping over the _gall_ of his comment, his voice lifts in pleased recognition for some fucking reason. "Fuck yeah, motherfucking _Gushers_. Pass me a pawful of those lil motherfuckers, Karbro? Yeah?"

"You'd better shut up when the tender and sentimental bits come on, or I swear by the Empress' _heaving, spectacular tits_ , I'll cull you on this comfortplank, even if I have to replace it because it's got your nasty blood all over it," you vow, and reach out to grab the bowl of Gushers as requested. The small hexagonal bugs with their squishy, juice-filled insides squirm faintly as they try to crawl over each other and out of the bowl, shiny black legs scritching gently against the sides of the container. Gamzee grabs a handful and shoves them into his maw, chewing solidly as the title image flows onto the screen, backed by images of flowing ocean water.

"I know, best motherfucker, I know," he purrs, and the two of you settle in on the couch to watch this fucking movie.

God, you still can't believe he'd never seen it before. It's a fucking _classic_. Troll James Cameron had done a fucking _amazing_ job on it. Still...it's kind of nice to be the one to show it to him. Even though you're pretty sure he's not going to love it as much as you do - there's no fucking clowns in it, after all. But he'll watch it for you, and with you and that's what really counts.


End file.
